Mi Dulces Sasuki and Naruko
by Yui Takumi22
Summary: Bueno esto me vino a la mente me dije Por Qué no hacer un sasu/naru pero diferente ya que siempre veia a un naruto como chica pero siempre naruko y me chocaba asi que puse a sasuke tambien como chica espero que les gustes ATENCION:Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a masashi kishimoto...bueno este fics al principio se vera como yuri pero luego cambiara a yaoi asi que en fin espero que lo disfruten ^^^por favor no sean duros soy nueva en esto gracias...

Mis Dulces Sasuki and Naruko

Mi nombre como muchos saben es sasuke uchiha: ni se les ocurra decir quién soy…bueno creo que yo mismo me descubrí….bueno sigo aja…..la pregunta de ustedes será ¿Por qué? Me llamo sasuki pues….verán todo paso cuando era niño mi madre siempre quiso tener una niña cosa que no tuvo lamentablemente tuvo fue dos varones itachi-niisan y yo….como yo era el menor y el que más tenia rasgos femeninos _no se con exactitud ¿Por qué? A mi madre no se le ocurrió la gran idea de procrear mas….bueno creo que por miedo que le saliera otro varón quien no tuviera miedo y lo peor que no se puede devolver a la fabrica….._aja…seguimos…bueno en fin mi madre quería una niña así que la tuvo aun que por naturaleza no fuera a ella le satisface con el solo hecho que aparenta…se preguntara el ¿Por qué? Mi padre no se opuso muy fácil por miedo a mi madre será una mujer encantadora pero cuando se trata de carácter se lleva el premio nobel….ahh se me olvidaba…..Mi nombre es Sasuki Uchiha actual y única hija por los momentos de los últimos Uchihas Es un placer conocerlos –cara seria e seca

Mi nombre es naruto uzumaki mejor conocido como naruko uzumaki: …jejejeje pensaran ¿más o menos? No es asii? Pues bueno les explico en realidad soy un chico pero aparento ser chica no es porque me guste si no que a mi madre kushiena siempre a querido tener una niña por alguna razón no quiere tener más hijos así que me escogieron a mí SU UNICO HIJOOO COMO CONEJILLO DE INDIAS bueno aunque pensándolo no provengo ni de india ni soy un conejo todos me dicen que parezco un zorrito jejeje…..me desvié de tema no? Bueno seguimos aja….en donde me quede ya bueno en fin que se puede hacer y si me pongo verle el lado positivo es muy divertido aunque algo incomodo por el hecho de utilizar falda en el instituto konoha pero bueno me acostumbrare…..hm…Es un placer conocerlos mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki – mostrando una esplendida y cálida sonrisa al estilo naruto.

Más tarde en el instituto konoha como otro día común y corriente o eso se pensaba…

Buenos días Alumnos decía la directora tsunade.

Buenos días decían todos en coro….. –Hoy se incorporan a el instituto Sasuki Uchiha y Naruko Uzumaki por favor denle una cálida bienvenida… -decía con una sonrisa de miedo.

Naruko: _bueno viéndolo desde este Angulo se ve que el instituto konoha va hacer muy divertido jijijiji_

Sasuki:_ hm…..creo que este instituto será igual que los demás…ahh…hm…¿que tanto se ríe esa chica? Sebe que es linda rubia ojos azules como el cielo su cabello es largo bueno semi largo cae hasta los hombros y está recogido en dos coletas que anticuado jmp….aunque no se pero hay algo en ella que me atrae bueno debe ser mi imaginación igual de cuentas es solo otra chica común y corrí-…. –_sasuke no pudo terminar la frase cuando nuestra naruko le sonrió muy contenta… -_no sé si seré yo pero….creo que me acaba de sonreír…queee….rayos son esas marcas?_

Naruko: _Ehhhh…gauuua….será ¿qué estoy en el cielo o qué? Pero creo que he visto un ángel que linda es esa chica (Narutoooo….Tranquilízate acuérdate que eres una chicaaa…..bueno o estas como chicaaa….) sii es cierto contrólate naruto….pero es que mira no es linda su cabello semi largo sebe que es sedoso y es de color negro azabache y su piel es blanca como porcelana_ …..(NARUTOOO) _valee ya entendí aunque no entiendo ¿Por qué? Su corte de pelo no es como otras chicas _(HABER SEÑOR SABELOTODO ¿COMO?) _en el sentido de que porque no lo tiene mas largo cae en puntas a los lados de sus rostro y atrás cae en forma de puntas pero no tanto_ –(OJO para que se pan sasuke tiene el corte como lo lleva en la segunda temporada de naruto cuando aun son niños que lo tiene color azabache pero un poco más largo y las puntas Asia tras no son tan llamativas si no que caen luego les muestro un dibujo ^^) …..(hmm…..y? naruto vuelve a tu posición no te descubras tu solito ok!) _siii señor ¿Por qué? Tienes que ser tan corta nota ahh?..._(NARUTO SOY TU CONCIENSIA Y ESE ES MI DEBER FASTIDIARTE COMO DE LUGAR ASI QUE CALLATE) _vale…_

Tsunade: Hm…bueno en fin pueden irse a sus respectivas aulas uzumaki y uchiha ambas están en el mismo salón es el del profesor Iruka-sensei Iruka por favor guíalas….y sin mas ni menos me retiro espero que el instituto konoha sea de su agrado –sonreía con una cálida sonrisa..

Iruka-sensei: Bueno chicas primero que todos les doy la bienvenida a konoha se que usted señorita Uchiha-san proviene originalmente de Japón pero vivió un largo tiempo en Inglaterra y usted señorita Uzumaki-san nació también aquí en Japón pero vivió también un largo tiempo en los Estados Unidos no? -¡Sí! Respondieron ambas a la misma vez…..Etto… -pasa algo señorita uzumaki-san? –No nada que ver solo….que quisiera saber…como es que sabe tanto de nosotras?... –Sasuki intervino –me imagino que porque leyeron nuestros expedientes de estudio el cual dice en donde hemos estudiado a través del tiempo y también el cual contiene toda nuestra información sobre nuestra fecha de nacimiento y niñez o me equivoco? –NO al contrario esta en lo correcto señorita Uchiha-san –Llámeme por favor solo Uchiha no hace falta tanto formalismo Iruka sensei –lo decía con una voz seca y fría como tépalos de hielo….

Ya en el salón ambas se presentaron y ya habían pasado más de 3 horas en el instituto solo faltaba 3 horas más para que acabaran las clases ya que ese día era el primero y no había mucho por hacer así que mayormente se presentaban los profesores y daban una que otra pequeña clases para conocerse mejor solo faltaba matemática y terminaban hasta que…..

Naruko: Dattebayooo…hm….¿qué pasa?

Sasuki: No es de buena educación que una dama se comporte de una manera tan….Se puede saber que tanto miras?

Naruko: Nada solo que me llama la atención que no seas tan fría conmigo ya que tan solo en estas 3 horas has tratado a todos al tu alrededor de una manera muy fría….un poco mas y es invierno jajajaja…..ehh….no te da risa? Jijijiji

Sasuki: Acaso vez que me estoy riendo?...Te deseo suerte Dobe…jmp –con una media sonrisa en el rostro

Naruko: ¿Como me llamaste? …-Dobe o es que acaso eres sorda?... –deja de llamarme así no soy nada tuyo para que me trates de esa manera –Lo mismo va para TI…..no me trates con tanta confianza solo porque me siente a tu lado….entendiste Usuratonkashi…. –Lo siento sé que no debí pero ¿Por Qué? Me dices suerte?... –muy fácil porque dentro de poco comienzan los juegos y… -…- NO me digas que no sabias -…ehh…bueno…no.. –Si serás Usuratonkashi…bueno igual es una tradición en este instituto comenzar el año escolar así ¿Por qué? No sé ni me interesa pero tradición es tradición así que mejor te preparas porque no perderé…. –hmm….eso ya lo veremos pero Por qué me estas retando? –muy fácil porque….no me agradas…así que no me vuelvas hablar….

Pasaron los días hasta que llego el día de la competencia por suerte Sasuki y Naruko eran capitanas ambas de sus propios equipos y por ello tuvieron que enfrentarse en la competencia de obstáculo en el cual nuestra Sasuki salió victoriosa en la de fuerza también Sasuki ya sasuki llevaba entre ella y su equipo puntos acumulados de unos 50 puntos solo faltaban 50 más para ganar la medalla de oro y esos 50 se ganarían en la carrera de metros en la cual ambas capitanas tienen que correr hasta llegar a la meta tienen que correr 20 metros mucho pero no había problema era la última competencia y una de las dos tenía que ganar así que tiempo hay de sobra pero no para el equipo de Naruko ya que solo tenía 30 puntos acumulados así que aunque ganara la competencia le faltaría 20 puntos más para poder ganar legalmente pero ella no se rendiría no ahora que su equipo la necesita…

En sus puestos en sus marcas listas YA! Y sonó fuertemente ese disparo….salieron corriendo Sasuki adelante y Naruko la seguía pero no basta Sasuki le gana ya iban por los 5 metros Sasuki aun no se veía cansada Naruko sii ella quería parar o eso se lo decía sus piernas pero su mente le decía que tenía que seguir adelante y lo hizo….

Locutor: SASUKI VA A LA DELANTERA PERO NARUKO LE SIGUE LOS TALONES SASUKI TOMA VENTAJA Y SIGUE MAS RAPIDO NARUKO NO PARA CHICAS Y CHICOS NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ESTOY VIENDO NARUKO LE ESTA GANANDO A SASUKI LE ESTA LLEVANDO LA DELANTERA….PERO ESTAS CHICAS SI TIENEN ENERGIA….

Sasuki: Valla que si tienes agallas Naruko…jmp… -lo decía con una media sonrisa en su rostro todo empapado con sudor

Naruko: S-sii si tengo…..y v-e-o veo que Tuuu también…agua..a-g-u-a…..PUFF fue lo único que se escucho naruko había quedado en el suelo en el frio y duro suelo…Sasuki seguía adelante hasta que….

Locutor: Chicas y Chicos AL PARECER NARUKO Aaaaaa….SE A PARADO VAMOS NARUKO ANIMO!...todos animaban muy fuertemente a naruko para que siguiera…. –NO….N-o NO PERDERE NO LO HARE NO SEÑOR….NO PERDERE DATTEABAYOOOO!

CHICAS Y CHICOS NARUKO ESTA CORRIENDO CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS MIRENLAN ESA CHICA SI TIENE ENERGIA…..

Naruko: (CORRE BAKAAAA CORRE CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS NO IMPORTA SI DUELE EL DOLOR PASARA LA HUMILLASION JAMAS VAMOS!) _Pudieras decir por alguna vez en tu vida un ¡ANIMO!...(_NO SABES QUE CUESTA MUCHO DECIRLO_) NI QUE COSTARA DINERO O SI?..._ –Naruko paro un momento para pensar….(NO PARES! SIGUEEEE! MAS TARDE HABLAMOS VALE) _OK.._

Sasuki: Valla si que tiene energías….jmp… -decía mientras aumentaba mas la velocidad, sonreía y reía a la vez…._nunca nadie me hizo sentir así creo que ella es la indicada…._

NARUKOO…..NARUKOOO….. –Decían todos mientras ella aumentaba mas la velocidad hasta que le llevo la a delantera de nuevo a Sasuki….solo faltaba pocos metros para llegar a la metas cuando Sasuki también llego hasta donde estaba Naruko para estar ambas emparar….cuando Naruko ya le faltaba tan solo centímetros….cuando…..


	2. Medalla

Medalla

Ya había pasado más de 3 horas ya todos se encontraban en sus casas menos dos personas por cosas del destino a veces se gana y otras se pierden como en el caso de….

Sasuki: Oee…..Naruuukooo! despierta…. ¿_soy yo o esta chica esta roncando? _NARUKOOOO…. ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!...Esta chica ara que me salga de mis cabales Omaeeeee…..USURATONKASHIIII… -Sasuki ya estaba sin aire tenía la cara más roja que un tomate de tanto gritar- Me la vas a pagar usuratonkashii…. –Mantee…. Ahhhh….perdona es que tenía mucho sueño corrí hasta que mis piernas ya no pudieran mas….etto… y ¿los demás? ¿Donde están? –Usuratonkashii takuu….ya todos se fueron tienes más de 3 horas durmiendo…_sinceramente_…. –Nee Sasuki ¿Por Qué? No te fuiste y me hubieras dejado sola…así no te causaría problemas… Sabes creo que me caes bien jejeje… -Sonriendo…

Sasuki: _Como si fuera tan fácil ahhh…._

**#Flash Back#**

Locutor: Chicos y Chicas es un empate... –Suspenso…. –Esperen….llamen a una ambulancia Naruko se a desmayado rápido….

Sasuki: Te tengo un poco más y te caes…de nuevo…jmp…si que pesas eehh…Usuratonkashii ya deja la payasada ganamos…Oeee…despierta…Usura-…..Oeee….Tsunade-sama! Venga…

Tsunade: ¿Qué paso?

Sasuki: Mire no despierta….no se ve herida… -Calma Sasuki solo se desmayo…llevémosla a la enfermería vale? –Hi….. –Horas más tardes…. –Seguro que se encuentra bien no ha despertado aun… -Calma ya despertara Sasuki será que te puedes quedar unas cuantas horas hasta que despierte… -Sonriendo –Ehhh?...YO… -Si tu quien más la pared acaso? –Pudiera ser…no cree usted? –Sasuki basta de sarcasmo por favor sé que no se llevan de maravilla pero as un esfuerzo aparte que sabes tal vez puedan llegar hacer las mejores amigas no piensas igual?... –No ni en lo mas mínimo primero muerta eso seguro…. –con un semblante de pocos amigos –Calma que de seguro que no tienes muchas amigas eso lo tienes ya escrito por toda la frente...ahhh… -jmp…y digame pofin ¿quien es la ganadora? Por lógica las dos ya que las dos llegaron a la misma vez al mismo tiempo pero tú tienes más puntos que ella acumulados así que se diría que tu legalmente eres la ganadora… ¿contenta? –No…quiero que le dé el premio a ella… -A ella? Seguro… -Si seguro ella se lo merece más que yo y eso me lo demostró… -Sonriendo con un semblante de felicidad… -Ehh…quien diría que tienes una sonrisa encantadora… -Hm…

Tsunade: Bueno ya es tiempo que me marche con permiso… -Bien pueda…

Sasuki: Ehhh….así que nos quedaremos solo tú y yo hmm….Nee…. ¿Por Qué? Me querías ganar si sabias que hivas a perder? Cuál es tu gran propósito?...

Naruko: hmmm….q-q-que….hmm…Bueno…estaaaa…e...el…

Sasuki: El?... –Rameen –Sonrisa de zorruna…. –_esta niña sinceramente tiene problemas mentales creo que tendré que ir a terapia….después de esto_

Naruko: Nee….Sasuki… -hmm… ¿?.. –Tu serás mi amiiigaa… -Hablando de una manera soñoliento –Amiga ¿YO?...seguro que estas bien de la cabeza… -Siiii….rameen….

Sasuki: … -Tecleando algunos números del celular…r_epicando….onii-san responde….piii…piii….tks..._

_Itachi-niisan…por fin responde…nee…me puedes venir a buscar enserio necesito urgentemente terapia…. -ototo otra vez te dio la crisis haber y ahora ¿por qué?... –Es una larga historia solo ven…si… -Resiento pero no puedo estoy en una reunión muy importante aparte ya estás bien grandecito digo grandecita…jijijiji…. –TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO …por favor … -lo siento pero no puedo aparte Tsunade-sama me llamo y me dijo que estas viendo clases extras se puede saber porque en ¿que líos te metiste ahora..?... –Ojala fueran líos…ojala fuera eso…bueno gracias por nada… -Calma para eso está la familia… -ahhh….bye…bye...itachi-oniisan –bye…bye…Sasu-Chan…Colagado llamada…_

Sasuki: Ahh….qué tipo de hermano tengo…hmm…ahora que lo pienso que son esas marquitas?...-Rozando las marcas con las yemas de los dedos –ehh…que lindas son…si que eres extraña creo que…me tomare una siesta…

1 Hora después….

Sasuki: ehh….haber qué hora es…SON LAS 6pm!...USURATONKASHIIII

**#Fin del Flash Back#**

Naruko: Ne…Sasuki… -hmm…. ¿que quieres? –Pues quería preguntarte…si no tienes nada que hacer…ya que te quería preguntar si quieres venir a mi…. –Usuratonkashi en ¿que mundo vives?... –Pues que yo sepa en la tierra porque preguntas… -hmmm….qué raro fíjate que yo pensaba que vivías por casualidad en no se…martes tal vez.. –No martes no hoy es lunes…. –Dobe…dime qué hora es…. –Son las 6:30 pm ¿por qué? –Pues fíjate que ya deberíamos haber estado en nuestras casas más de 3 horas antes no crees?... –hmm…cierto…nee…¿gane?... –No no ganaste…legalmente no pero…te doy la medalla tengo muchas en casa así que te puedes divertir con ella…toma aquí tienes quédatela si quieres... –Tirando medalla al suelo – oye quien te crees para entregarme algo muy valioso como si no valiera nada como si fuera ¿qué?...un objeto si lo es pero también es….algo que representa lo mucho que participo tu equipo lo mucho que lucho…aparte de ser un simple objeto también es un tesoro ya que guarda todos los recuerdos de lo que tuvieron que pasar para logar una meta la cual fue ganar para no tan solo estar orgullosos de tu grupo sino para divertirse y demostrar lo mucho que quieres tus metas… -Ehhh….asi que para ello sirve una medalla…jmp yo siempre pensé que solo era un objeto sin valor pero creo que me equivoque…Gracias Naruko….

Naruko:_ me llamo por mi nombre….kyaaaa….espera estoy actuando como niña (helloooouuu…..señor sabelotodo debes ser en realidad una niña que no se te olvide)…si pero también quiero ser un chico… (Dios perdónalo tan solo es un niño...o niña o lo que sea…naruko solo debes de aguantar 12 meses de esta manera…calma un año se va rápido)….Enserió (¿quieres jugar al sarcasmo? Creo que no ¿verdad?)….malo Porque eres así yo que te hizo…(ehhh….haber nada pero lo hago para matar el tiempo no es nada agradable estar encerrado dentro de ti sin hacer nada…)Por cierto quien eres?...(Soy tu conciencia mucho gusto me llamo: kyuubi viviré dentro de ti hasta el día que tengas que decir Sayonara…sabes a lo que me refiero no?) claro que si se ósea el día que tenga que casarme no?...(hay dios….habla con Sasuki quieres pobre de ella…)_

Sasuki: Si ni que me lo digas….pobre de mi…

Naruko: guau…eres adivina?

Sasuki: ya quisieras tu ahora si fueras tan amable…podemos ir a casa… -Sii pero… ¿cómo regresaremos? –ehh…buena pregunta déjame llamar a mis padres... –No mejor déjamelo a mí vale? –sonriendo de oreja a oreja… -

Naruko:_ Otooosaa…. buenas noches etto…pudieras venir a buscarnos a una amiga y a mi estamos en el instituto konoha…es que veras me quede dormida…y… -NARUKOOO UZUMAKII SINCERAMENTE DEBERIA DARTE VERGÜENZA LLAMARNOS A ESTAS HORAS DE LA TARDE….NARUKOOOO…. –o-oootosaa…¿estás ahí? –jejeje si si que lo estoy….-Tu Anata le das mucha libertad a esa niña….naruko cuando llegues a la casa vamos hablar seriamente ok… -siii…otoosaa…-si Naru-chan?...-le puedes dar a okasama…un analgésico o no se…darle una aspirina y si no es un fastidio complementarlo con unas pastillas para dormir…-Sonriendo-ya va pero Naru-chan asiendo eso tu okasama si no se droga no se dormiría por más de no sé 8 horas como la ultima vez…. –Exacto es que esa es la idea jejeje…. –Naru-chan… -Vale que sean 2 horas ¿sii? –está bien...Para que no digas nada te doy 4 horas…así que apréndela aprovechar…te quiero Naru…ya va sebastian para que te vaya a recoger…-Hii…_

Naruko: Bueno ya todo está listo…sinceramente soy muy inteligente a veces… -¿Enserio?... –Sasuki…deja el sarcasmo…

Sasuki:_ ehhh….me llamo por mi primer nombre ok…sueno como una colegiala pero me tendré que acostumbrar ¿no?...bueno okasama esto lo hago por ti espero que estés orgullosa y que dures mínimo unos 70 años más seria exigir…_

Naruko: -Viendo por la ventana… -Mira Sasuki allí está la limo ese debe ser sebastian vamos…

Sasuki: hiii…hii…nee…Naruko…aclárame una duda…que pasaría….si en realidad nosotros fuéramos otokos…

Naruko: Otokos?...ósea…chicos…pues no le veo cual sea el problema…

Sasuki: ehh….hmm…yo no pienso igual aunque sabes algo interesante…-¿qué?... –que al principio me caías mal y ahora… -Te caigo bien no es así…? –No más bien me caes peor Dobe…

Naruko: Sebastián ella es Sasuki….Sasuki el el Sebastián nuestro mayordomo, chofer, y en unas que otras ocasiones un segundo padre y un gran consejero sin él no seriamos nada…. –sonriendo radiantemente –

Sasuki: es un gusto conocerlo...por lo que veo proviene de la familia García Montearla no es asii?

Sebastian: si lo es y usted es una Uchiha la primera Uchiha que he visto tuve el privilegio una vez de conocer al joven Itachi-san un joven admirable el cual me conto que tenía una Imoto…una hermana pero nunca la pude llegar a conocer…por casualidad... –Si lo soy mi nombre es Sasuki Uchiha del clan uchiha hermana de Itachi Uchiha... –Vaya si que eres la viva imagen de tu Querida Madre…mandadle saludos de mi parte por favor y a su padre También –Mi abuelo materno murió… -Ohh…lo lamento tanto ….Joven Naru…por favor entre a la limo no deberíamos tardar si no su madre se enfadara…

Naruko: Hii…Vamos Sasuki… ¿pasa algo? –_.._No es nada es solo que… -Aaa…ya entendí te perturba un poco la idea de cómo Sebastián sabe tanto de tu madre ya que solo ha llegado a conocer a Itachi-san no a tu madre ni a tu abuelo…veras Sebastián conoce todo sobre nosotros y fuera se le ha encargado desde muy joven ósea hace millones de años jejejeje….que estudiara y memorizara toda la vida de todas las grandes familias dentro y fuera de konoha…por ello es que sabe mucho aparte… no hay de qué preocuparse si pasa algo yo te protegeré…jejeje… -Eso me asusta mas… -ehh….malo…

Más tarde en la mansión Uzumaki….

Yodaime: Naruu….por fin llegaste y tú ¿amiga?...

Naruko: ahhh…ella en su casa…jijijiji

**#Flas back# **

Naruko: Y dime en ¿dónde vives? –Sebastián por favor diríjase a la calle 8 cuadra 17 estación bosque… -Ehh… ¿qué significa todo eso? ¿Un código o que? –Significa la ruta para llegar a la gran urbanización del los grandes clanes uchihas dominamos mas de miles y miles de millones de terrenos dentro y fuera de konoha…. –Ehh…creo que me quede chiquita jejejeje… -Se nota… -Baka… -Dobe… jmp…

Sebastián: ¿En esta casa señorita?

Sasuki: Si Sebastián gracias muy amable por traerme…y gracias a ti Naruko…nos vemos mañana en el cole… -Kiss… -Despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla… -Espera…Sasuki… -ehh… ¿qué pasa? Muack –Beso en los labios… -Bueno nos vemos mañana…jejeje…. –Chotooo….matteee…ven acá quien te crees para lanzarme ¿ese beso?...ahhh?... –Dándole un le pazo… -Auuu…eso duele –Bueno quien te manda…a_hhh…._Dobe….Bakaaa….jmp –Sonriendo –ehh… … Sebastián adelante vamos… -Hasta mañana Sasukiiii…. –Hiii…. –

Sebastian: Joven amo ¿que hará cuando la joven se entere que usted no es una dama sino un caballero?

Naruko: Enfrentarla pero valdrá la pena ¿no lo cree así?

Sebastián: Si claro que lo valdrá estamos hablando de una Uchiha son las mejores no tan solo en elegancia y en cualidades sino también que son las damas más bellas física y sentimentalmente que puedan existir…Joven amo…nunca la abandone y mucha suerte…

Naruko: Gracias Sebastián…

Sebastián: De nada… -Sonriendo alegremente –

Naruko:_ oye kyuubi que te pareció mi a sacha estuvo de lo mejor ¿no lo crees? (Define eso ya que uno tremenda metida de pata ¿acaso eres lesbi o qué?) NO por supuesto que no solo…. (Solo qué?...solo Sebastián, tus padres, tu y yo somos los únicos que sabemos que eres un chico imagina el trauma de esa joven)….Bueno…y si le digo que en realidad…(Noooo….no no no y mas no…y requeté no…por sias las moscas….¡No! no sabes cómo valla a reaccionar y aparte si no te ve con buenos ojos deja que todo fluya si ella no te va a querer volver hablar pues ella)…¿Se lo pierde? (ehhh….también puede ser en realidad hiva a decir que ella se salva pero eso también es válido)…Dime kyuubi ¿tú me quieres? (quererte¡ YO! Jamás…debes de estar loco….una cosa es ser tu voz interna otra es quererte no mezcles lo que es trabajo con amor dicen que luego la factura te sale cara…hablando de ello….Naruto…puedes hacer silencio es que al gastar mucha saliva me cuesta luego mucho recargarla) Como ¿cuesta mucha plata? (jejeje ya quisieras tu no…cuesta es para que luego tu te calles yo me calle y así no me duela la cabeza)….EEhhh….Sigamos hablando (Noooo….noo…no…y no habla con Sebastián pobre de él o mejor dicho….Naruto busca un tirro…)_

_¿Para qué? (solo hazlo…) Vale…ya lo tengo y ahora ¿qué hago? (bien póntelo en la boca y cuenta hasta 100 mentalmente suerte y que te diviertas) ok…espera…no caeré en ese juego de nuevo…(rayos…bueno me tengo que ir a dormir mañana no te atrevas hablarme ok) Porque (porque no me quiero parar temprano…) ok…entonces te llamo como a las 1:00 am (Yo digo temprano y el me sale con madrugada dios dame paciencia….)_


End file.
